


Germany, Sam?

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude, what does an ancient plane and a bunch of old armor turning up in <i>Germany</i> have to do with us?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Germany, Sam?

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** _Germany_, Sam?  
> **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
> **Rating:** General Audiences  
> **Fandom:** SPN/FMA  
> **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that none of this is mine. ^^;

"Hey Dean, read this."

"What is it?" He glanced in his brother's direction, one eyebrow raised in question, but instead of a verbal answer, an old newspaper came flying at him. Dean cursed, ducking instinctively, and then had to go after it when it sailed into the wall across the room. "Ass," he muttered, and returned to his seat to flip it open.

"Just read it." Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes. He'd figured the other would _catch_ the newspaper, but he'd apparently overestimated. Silence stretched out for a moment as Dean read, and Sam waited for it. Then- there it was. The raised eyebrow as his brother looked up slowly and thrust the newspaper to the side.

"Dude, what does an ancient plane and a bunch of old armor turning up in _Germany_ have to do with us?"

"It's not ancient, Dean, it's from World War II. And if you'd gone a little further, you would have seen that a body was found on the plane, covered in some kind of black substance." Sam turned his laptop so Dean could get a good look at the screen. "This is the body they found. _This_ is the picture of a professor who went missing just before the war started. See any resemblance?"

Dean squinted and eyed the two photographs, one in old faded black and white, the other brightly colored except for the traces of black that had apparently not come off even in the morgue. "Alright, yeah, I see it. So we're dealing with what? Some crazy chick who stole a plane and discovered the fountain of youth, then got offed?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet. Bobby's the one who gave me the lead; he has some connections in Germany. The black substance she was found covered in? It was apparently laced with sulfur."

"So? Germany, Sam. A _little_ far from here. Why the hell would Bobby give us a lead like that?"

"I don't know," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He said he owed someone a favor." A glance at his brother's face, and he quickly held up his hand. "He's already gotten us tickets. He said he'd do it himself if he wasn't already wrapped up in a hunt. Come on, Dean. Think of it as- a vacation."

"A vacation, huh?" There was a long pause, then Dean grinned a little. "Well, the Germans have some good beer, and some mighty fine women I've heard. Maybe it'll turn out okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this will ever continue, so for now I'm placing it at completed. But hey, you never know. Sometimes the creatives juices start flowing again. ^^; Thanks for reading!


End file.
